


Lightning Bolt

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean decides Sam needs a break from studying for the bar and sets him up on a blind date.





	Lightning Bolt

“I swear, Sammy,” Dean insisted.  “You’re gonna love her.  She’s smart and funny, and she’s gorgeous, too.”

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on his studies.  “Dean, I don’t have time to go on a date.  I’m taking the bar in three weeks, this isn’t the time!”

Dean groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair.  He turned around in a circle in the middle of the living room, searching for more arguments.  “Dude,” he finally said, facing Sam again, “you’ve been studying for months.  What’s one night of fun gonna hurt you?  If it’s a flop, you’ve only wasted a few hours – part of which you’d spend eating dinner anyways – and if it’s a success, she’ll totally understand if you don’t have time to take her out again until after your test.”

Sam’s pen paused its movements as he thought over his brother’s arguments.  He supposed Dean was right, and maybe he did need to take a break.  A lot of the words he was reading were starting to blur together and his eyes were hurting.

“Fine,” he said, closing his textbook with his pen stuck inside to save the page.  “I’ll go.  But seriously, don’t get your hopes up.  Everyone else that you and Jo have set me up with have been failures.”

Sam headed for the bathroom to shower, knowing that he probably stank.  He’d been sitting at that table studying for two days without getting up, let alone showering.

“That’s ‘cause they were all just fun Betas Jo knows,” Dean called after him.  “This one could be serious – she’s an Omega!”

Sam shut the door before Dean could notice his reaction.  An Omega?  He’d never dated an Omega before, unsure of whether he was ready to settle down or not.  Sure, eventually he wanted to, but with the pre-law program and concentrating on the bar, he wasn’t ready for that yet.

What if this Omega changed everything?

Sam shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.  This was supposed to be a break from studying, it didn’t have to be anything more.  He could enjoy himself and be done with it, Omega or not.

A couple hours later, Sam pulled up to the address Dean had programmed into his phone, in Dean’s Impala.  He was surprised beyond belief that his brother had let him borrow the car, but apparently Dean was all-in for Sam to enjoy this date.  He’d even gone so far to make dinner reservations for them, so Sam was dressed in tight gray jeans and a navy button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

He got out of the car, heading up the sidewalk to knock on the door.  He’d barely raised his fist to knock when the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“Sam?” you asked, unbelieving that the handsome Alpha in front of you was your blind date tonight.  You’d had many blind dates before, but usually they were blind because the guy wasn’t a looker…this was completely different.

Sam nodded, smiling.  “Y/N?” he asked in return, sighing with relief when you nodded as well.  For all he knew, you could have been his date’s roommate.  “Shall we?” he asked, his hand gesturing to the car invitingly.  You smiled and stepped onto the porch, closing and locking the door behind you.  Sam guided you down the sidewalk with a hand hovering behind your back, as though you hadn’t walked it a million times before, even opening the car door for you.  You thanked him, blushing as you got inside.

The car ride was filled with idle chit-chat as the two of you got to know each other.  You were a co-worker of Jo’s, who Dean had met at a company party.  Sam talked about the bar coming up, relieved that you took an interest in his studies and encouraged him without hesitation.

The restaurant was nice, but not too nice, and Sam got a pork chop while you got the fish special of the day.  Sam was pleasantly surprised at how easily the conversation flowed, how much you made him laugh, and how he found himself wishing the date would never end.

You felt the same.

After you’d paid, you suggested the two of you walk a few blocks to an ice cream parlor for dessert.  Sam immediately agreed, helping you get your sweater on before holding the door open for you.

You’d been walking half a block in pleasant silence when Sam’s hand found yours.

It was as though a lightning bolt shot up your arm the moment Sam’s fingers laced through yours, enough that you stopped walking altogether.   You were relieved to see that Sam’s eyes were on your joined hands as well, that he had felt something, too.

“Y/N?” he asked, unsure.  You stepped closer to him, your hands still clasped together.

“Sam,” you replied, suddenly aware of his hearty Alpha scent.  Your heart began to beat harder, body heating up in response to his proximity.

Sam leaned down slowly, his free hand finding your cheek and cupping it gently.  You tilted your head up, more than ready to accept a kiss from Sam.

The kiss was gentle, merely a brush of lips, but it led to Sam’s face finding your neck and scenting you.  You scented him in response, your body tingling.

This was nothing you’d ever smelled before, a warm and safe scent that felt like you were coming home.  Sam pulled away, the look on his face showing you that he felt the same.

You blushed, unable to find words.  Sam accepted your silence and matched it, squeezing your still joined hands and pulling you to continue walking to the ice cream parlor.

You would have to thank Jo and Dean for helping you find your Alpha, all by setting you up on a simple blind date.


End file.
